House Hunting
by darkskyslove
Summary: Eddward is looking for a house. Good thing he has a great Realtor to help him out. smutt, yaoi, boy x boy. kevedd one shot


Edd was looking for a house. His doctoral salary is large enough that he can find a nice comfortable house in an area that is safe and accepting. He doesn't much care if he has neighbors at all because he works too much to actually have time to do anything social, which is why his colleague recommended a reputable realtor, because Edd just didn't have the time to find one. His colleague made the appointment for him, and so when Edd arrived at the realtors business it was startling to see a familiar name plastered on the door. Edd walked up to the secretary, and she pointed for him to sit.

"Hello Mister… Eddward?" The realtor says looking up at Edd. "Double D is it really you?" Edd smiles and laughs.

"Hello Kevin. A pleasure to see you after so long." Edd says politely, considering this is his high school bully he is talking to.

"Likewise. Well come into my office and we will see what you are looking for." Kevin replies. As Edd enters the office he notices that it is a rather good size, large oak desk with a fancy up to date type computer. "So are you looking for a house for you and your wife?" Kevin asks and Edd chuckles.

"No, it is just me." Edd replied and then explained his requests for a home to Kevin, not noticing the slight smirk Kevin's had on his face since Edd started talking.

"I think I have a few places we can look at, I have time now or would you rather schedule for another time?" Kevin asks.

"Now is fine, I have nothing to do today." Edd says as he stands.

"It might take a while to find the place you want, that will fit your needs and everything you have in mind, but we can get a feeling of what you're looking for today. You want to follow me in your vehicle or join me in mine?" Kevin asks, and Edd thinks it be easier to just join Kevin.

It's been a few weeks since that day, Edd not finding anything he was particularly interested in. Something that also perturbed him is the closeness that Kevin liked to be with him, physically. Edd has been to a few open houses with which Kevin was hosting, and the physical contact was both unnerving but welcoming. However, Edd hadn't made any further moves with the man, thinking he was just that way, but as he saw that he was never that way with any other clientele, neither male or female, Edd had an idea it was him. They had another appointment to look at a home in a rather suitable neighborhood, and it was the right size, Edd genuinely hoped he liked it.

"Kevin." Edd greets the man with a smile.

"Ahh, Double D, having a good day I hope?" Kevin says with a smirk and handshake the results in Kevin wrapping his arm around Edd's shoulder. Edd, instead of stepping away immediately, leans in and look to the house in front of them.

"I am having an adequate day, thank you. Is this it? Shall we go in?" Edd says and looks up to Kevin, who is only a few inches taller than him. Kevin looks down at him, almost astonished at the slight turn of events before smirking and motioning with his hand for Edd to lead the way. Kevin opens the door for Edd, and as they enter Edd is taken back. It is beautiful on the outside, but the inside is magnificent.

"Three bedrooms, large den with fireplace and all, three and half bathrooms, along with a large fenced in back yard…." Kevin continues to list things off and show Edd around. As Edd follows he knows he has found his home, it is large, but he has always wanted a huge house, whether he has a family or not. They end up in the hallway upstairs, and Edd has no more questions, he wants it.

"This is it." He tells Kevin, and Kevin looks over and smiles at him.

"Oh? Are you sure? I'm sure we could find a few more for you to look at…" but Edd interrupts him.

"No, this is it. This is perfect." Edd says staring up at the ceiling before he turns to Kevin with a smile. "Thank you for helping me so much Kevin, I really appreciate it." Edd says and places a hand on Kevin's shoulder, eyes never wavering from Kevin's intense gaze. Edd is suddenly pushed up against the wall, and he feels Kevin's warm, rough lips encase his harshly. Edd let Kevin kiss him, sliding his hands up Kevin's sides before settling them on his hips until he needed to breathe. As soon as they broke apart Kevin stepped away, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I've.. Been waiting too-" he starts but Edd makes a bold move by grabbing Kevin's shirt and pulling him into another deep kiss. Kevin placed his hands on the wall, blocking Edd in as Edd's hands wrapped around Kevin's neck, pulling him closer as he slides his tongue into Kevin's mouth. Edd breaks the kiss after a bit to speak, keeping his lips close to Kevin's.

"Would you accept an invitation to helping me christen my new home?"

Kevin's answer was instantaneous as he crushed Edd back into a bruising kiss, pinning him against the wall and fumbling with Edd's pants. He gets them down as Edd gets all of Kevin's shirts off, along with his tie before pulling his own shirt off. Kevin shimmies out of his pants and shoes before backing Edd against the wall again, kissing him while lifting Edd's legs to wrap around his waist. They kiss more before something occurs to Kevin.

"So I've never… I don't know.." He starts but Edd giggles and cuts him off.

"My pants pocket, condom and lube." Edd says while kissing and nipping at Kevin's neck. Kevin makes a scene trying to get the pants from the ground without letting go of Edd, but it works, leaving a giggly Edd and Kevin smiling, cutting him off with more kisses. Edd starts roaming his hands all over Kevin's muscular body, his defined abs are sexy, but what Edd can't look away from are his arms. Kevin notices this and flexes, causing Edd to shiver in delight before stealing the lube and coating his fingers with it after putting the condom on Kevin's thick cock. He reaches behind himself and looks to Kevin, who's eyes are wide and lust covered.

"Do not let me fall" is all Edd says and slides a finger inside himself, groaning just a little in delight. Kevin's mouth had open to reply, but his jaw just sagged as he watched Edd finger himself, wrapped around Kevin's waist, against the wall. He stared as Edd pushed in another finger, watched as he shivered trying to stretch himself out. Kevin couldn't help himself as he started slowly thrusting his member over Edd's, bringing them closer together for better friction and Edd moaned loudly.

"Fuck, fuck, can you hurry up? You look so incredible right now… I can't… fuck!" Kevin says and starts to suck a dark mark into Edd's neck. Edd slides the final finger home and finishes stretching, trying to concentrate which seemed almost impossible with Kevin on him like this. He slides his fingers out with a groan and squeezes more lube on his hand, before grabbing Kevin's cock. Kevin looks down and watches as Edd coats his cock with lube before lifting Edd up so that he can line himself up with Edd's tight ring. Kevin looks Edd in the eyes for permission and when Edd nods almost frantically Kevin decides fast is better than lasting so he presses his cock head in, letting the tight ring of muscle suck his head in before then thrusting hard, burying himself deep in Edd. Edd lets out a whine while Kevin moans, resting his head on Edd's shoulder to breath, it feels like all the air has been stolen and he just needs a moment as Edd adjusts to his much larger size than a few fingers.

"Fuck Edd, you're so tight." Kevin moans and Edd nips at his shoulder bone to make Kevin look at him. Edd leans in and kisses Kevin, sliding their tongues together as Kevin starts to move, slowly pumping in and out, only pull out a little at a time before going back in.

"More, Kevin." Edd moans into Kevin's mouth and so he pulls all the way out before thrusting slowly back in, teasing Edd as he begs to go faster. Edd lets go of Kevin's shoulders and braces himself on the wall before lifting up and slamming down on Kevin's cock. Kevin makes a choked noise as Edd does it again before pressing Edd tight against the wall, moving Edd's arms back around him as his hands land on Edd's ass, holding him upright so he can thrust vigorously into him. Edd holds on to Kevin's arm as one hand slides down to grab his own cock, stroking as he rests his head against the wall, biting his lip to keep in the more forceful moans threatening to escape. Kevin notices and bites Edd's lower lip removing it from his teeth before kissing him and moving down to his neck to leave another mark as he gets closer to release.

"Kevin!" Edd practically growled, leaning forward to sink his own teeth into Kevin's collar bone, before sucking hard and then licking it. Kevin lets out a hiss but then starts moving faster, replacing Edd's hand with his own. It doesn't take long with Edd grasping onto Kevin, his head hiding in the crook of his neck, for Kevin to cum inside of Edd. He continues to thrust through his orgasm before falling to his knees with Edd still in his arm, and he keeps jerking Edd off, kissing and biting along Edd's chest. A final swipe across Edd's head has him squirting a lot more cum than Kevin did as he rides out his orgasm still clenching around Kevin's semi hard cock, which makes Kevin shiver. Kevin shifts and lays the man down on his clothes, and he smirks down at him before bringing his soiled hand to his mouth.

"Wouldn't wanna ruin your new carpet would I?" He says and then licks his hand of the bit of cum, before licking Edd's stomach clean with his tongue. Edd smiles and lets him, before Kevin cleans himself up. Kevin stands and offers a hand to help Edd up, but traps him against the wall again. "You came an awful lot." Kevin says leaning down to kiss Edd's cheek as it heats in his embarrassment.

"W-well, I suppose it has been aw-while, however that is none of your-" he states but Kevin kisses him, cutting him off with pressure to his lips. Edd goes with it before he remembers what Kevin did before, breaking the kiss and makes a face, causing Kevin to laugh.

"It doesn't have to be awhile till your next time" Kevin ventures while hiding his face in Edd's neck, arms planted on Edd's hips. Edd smiles and nods placing a kiss on Kevin's bicep.

"You do know where I live now." Edd says and Kevin chuckles into his neck, planting more kisses before leaning back.

"There are a few appointments we need to set up first. How about we see the home owners tomorrow around noon, the inspection people Friday around ten, and I'll pick you up tonight around six." Kevin says as he slides his pants on. Edd pauses, his boxers half on, and looks at Kevin.

"Who are we seeing so soon tonight?" Edd asks, finishing pulling his shorts up. Kevin looks over to him and flashes a grin.

"Each other."


End file.
